30 Vicios
by Ro Malfoy
Summary: 30 viñetas de esta pareja en la que cada una se basará en un vicio distinto. De la comunidad de 30 vicios.
1. Insecto

**Disclameir:** Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la autora J.K Rowling.

VICIO 16: **INSECTO**.

-Esto es inaceptable-chillaba Hermione mientras avanzaba entre los arbustos-¿Cómo se le ocurre a Dumbledore que sería una "buena" idea pasar la tarde en el bosque prohibido, sola y sin rumbo alguno buscando no recuerdo que porquería para la próxima clase de Snape? Es que ese bastardo, ¿no puede buscar sus elementos por si solo?-continuaba la chica haciendo una perfecta demostración de su enojo hacía el director del colegio.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos acá- la voz provenía desde lo alto de un árbol- La señorita perfecta insultando a dos autoridades escolares. Dime Granger, ¿qué diría McGonagall si te oyera diciendo tantas vulgaridades?

Hermione paró la caminata y cerró los ojos con furia. De tantas personas que habitaban en el castillo justo se tenía que cruzar con él y encima en ese estado. Su pelo estaba descontrolado, sus túnicas rasgadas, las extremidades cubiertas de magullones y su cara goteaba transpiración.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy-dijo con los dientes apretados- ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

-Como estoy muy aburrido…-respondió bajándose de un salto de la rama en la que estaba sentado- Te ayudaré a buscar eso para el profesor Snape, y tú a cambio me harás un favor.

-Vete al infierno, huroncito. No necesito tu ayuda, puedo sola.-le dijo secamente- Es más allí esta lo que necesito…-agrego señalando hacía un costado.

Hermione se estaba acercando hacia el arbusto de donde debía arrancar la planta cuando nuevamente Draco la interrumpió.

-Ten cuidado Granger, puede haber algún** insecto**…Aunque dudo que alguno se te acerque en ese estado…-le dijo burlonamente.

-Ya solo cállate…-dijo Hermione dándose vuelta con furia y apuntándolo con la varita- _¡Silencius!_

-_¡Protego!_-alcanzo a decir Draco antes de que el hechizo lo alcanzara- Definitivamente estás loca.

Hermione lanzó un bufido y lo ignoro. Continuo con su labor hasta que se dio cuenta que debía "zambullirse" en el arbusto para poder arrancar lo que necesitaba.

-Demonios-dijo enojada cuando de dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

Al cabo de unos minutos la cabeza de la Gryffindor asomó nuevamente. Con una sonrisa radiante comenzo a caminar hacia el castillo nuevamente ignorando al Slytherin que al verla comenzo a reírse desenfrenadamente.

Caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts pudo notar como la gente se burlaba de ella pero como en su Primer Año se había acostumbrado a esto no le dio importancia.

Entro al baño de mujeres y fue hacia el lavabo para higienizarse. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia el espejo pegó un salto de la impresión. Allí se reflejaba su rostro…Deformado por culpa de la picadura de un **insecto** justo en la punta de su nariz, que ahora mediría unos 30cm de largo…Esperaba que Malfoy no tuviera nada que ver en eso, porque si no la lista de admiradoras del Slytherin la agobiaría luego de que ella lo asesinara…

En ese mismo momento en las mazmorras un joven rubio sonreía de lado y murmuraba

-Granger, Granger, yo te avisé que tengas cuidado con los **insecto**s…

Ro Malfoy.


	2. Reglas

VICIO 3: **REGLAS.**

¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?, se preguntaba interiormente Hermione mientras descansaba al lado de un joven y muy apuesto rubio. Lo miró, tenía una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro, ¿seguiría teniéndola cuando se entere de que Hermione finalmente había roto todas las** reglas** puestas por él?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoFLASH BACKoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Caminaba rápidamente por las mazmorras, odiaba cuando le tocaba hacer la ronda nocturna allí, era como si la oscuridad del lugar le recordara viejos tiempos en donde solía llorar de miedo a causa de esta. Pero en el pasado, sus padres la tranquilizaban, ahora…no había nadie, y para peor se encontraba en terreno enemigo, porque allí dormían los Slytherins…

De pronto escucho voces. Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape se acercaban discutiendo por el pasillo, si la encontraban allí era factible que la castigaran o insultaran a pesar de que estaba cumpliendo su deber. Murmuró un hechizo a su varita que provocó que la luz que salía de allí se apagara y como por arte de magia se apretó con fuerza a la pared. Fue inmediato. Unos brazos la apresaron y la empujaron hacia el fondo de un pasillo desconocido para ella. Busco a tientas su varita pero ya no la encontraba. Todo estaba oscuro y el miedo crecía más y más. Comenzó a pegarle patadas a su secuestrador, pero este no parecía notarlo. Finalmente una luz se veía cercana. Trato de girar para poder ver quien la había raptado pero la otra persona era más fuerte que ella. Debía ser un hombre, pensó. Uno muy elegante, porque la fragancia que usaba era bastante cara. En el momento en que Hermione comenzo a enumerar los posibles candidatos a secuestrador, se detuvo la marcha y el joven la depositó suavemente en un sillón. Desesperadamente la Gryffindor lo miró. No lo podía creer. Era…Malfoy…Draco Malfoy. Trago saliva esperándose lo peor.

-Tranquila Granger, no te lastimaré-dijo algo aburrido el Slytherin

-¿Qué… qué... qué hago a-a-a-quí?-pregunto entrecortadamente

-Te estaban buscando a ti. Los he seguido un buen rato. El señor Oscuro te quiere para llegar a Potter. No podía dejar que te cogieran tan fácilmente.-respondió sentándose en un sillón-Además tú tan estúpida te ibas a entregar con los brazos abiertos. ¿Cómo se te cruzó por la cabeza la idea de pasear por las mazmorras, sola y a estas horas de la noche?

-Ron se enfermó y no me pudo acompañar-respondió simplemente

-Estúpido pobretón...-murmuró casi inaudiblemente

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó desconcertada Hermione. El rubio negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Creo que si pasarás la noche encerrada conmigo debes saber algunas **reglas**- siseo el Slytherin- **Regla** número 3: No se piden explicaciones de los hechos realizados por el otro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoFINoFLASHoBACKoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Y así empezó todo…Hermione suspiró…El recordar el pasado la hacía estremecerse… Tan fácil fue entender esa **regla**… Pero más fue romperla…No había pasado más de un mes de encuentros con Draco que ya ambas partes la habían quebrado. Era imposible no preguntar el por qué de algunas cosas… Más para Hermione que siempre deseaba saber todo… La primera vez en que la Gryffindor rompió la tercera **regla**, el Slytherin muy hábilmente le había respondido con la segunda…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoFLASH BACKoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se encontraba en su cuarto muy ansiosa. Esa noche le tocaba ver a Draco. Pero a pesar del deseo de volver a estar con él, de que sus cuerpos se encuentren nuevamente y poder ratificar una vez más que el rubio hacia que cada parte de su ser se estremeciera de placer, esta vez estaba ansiosa por saber la verdad.

Salió de su sala común a hacer la "ronda nocturna". Una vez allí se liberó fácilmente de Ron y fue hasta el lugar de encuentro. Allí lo encontró. Sentado seductoramente en el sillón, esperándola. Hermione avanzó lentamente y le dirigió una mirada lasciva. Se sentó sobre las piernas del Slytherin y lo saludó con un beso.

Luego de algunas horas de placer carnal, ambos se encontraban recostados, Hermione con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él.

-Dragón-murmuro la leona que se había acostumbrado a llamarlo así luego de una larga y desenfrenada noche.

-Mmm…-se escuchó solamente como respuesta

-¿Por qué sales con Parkinson si me tienes a mi?

-Granger, ¿olvidaste las **reglas**? **Regla** número 2: Ninguno hará una escena de celos debido a las otras parejas y mucho menos cuestionará nada referido a esto.

-L-lo siento...-dijo un poco molesta.

Malfoy se levantó de la cama, algo furioso por la falta de la Gryffindor. Se vistió a toda prisa y salió de la habitación.

Lo que realmente le pasaba por la mente al Slytherin era la preocupación…Hermione había roto dos **reglas** con solo una pregunta…Algo iba mal…Debía dejarla antes de que llegará a quebrar la tercera…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoFINoFLASHoBACKoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pero no pudo abandonarla… Intento alejarse de ella, la insultó y la humilló. Pero eso lo hizo sentirse un bastardo y enseguida volvió a sus brazos a pedirle perdón. Ya llevaban un año de relación clandestina… En ese momento, aunque se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir la fuerte mirada de _su_ leona… Seguramente estaría recordando como empezó todo, al igual que él… La conocía tanto… Y con solo pensar que trato de olvidarse de ella recurriendo a millones de mujeres (que al lado de ella ese término les queda grande) provocando que Herms sufriera por su culpa… No podía creer lo idiota que fue… Y ahora, allí recostados…Abrazados… Luego de demostrarse su amor durante una noche entera, pensó que sería hora de romper la última de todas las **reglas.** Abrió lentamente los ojos y, efectivamente, la encontró mirándolo. Una sonrisa dulce apareció en su rostro y se acercó a ella para besarla. Trato con todas sus fuerzas de transmitirle cuanto la amaba pero igualmente, para que no queden dudas, se separó de ella solo un poco y murmuró un simple Te Amo. Instantáneamente la castaña se separó sorprendida y sarcásticamente dijo:

-Dragón, has roto la tercera **regla**: No te enamorarás y mucho menos le dirás que lo/a amas.

-Al carajo con las **reglas**…-dijo divertido Draco- Solo dime que me amas…

-Pero si yo no te amo, tonto-mintió la castaña

El rubio se puso pálido de la tristeza y comenzó a tartamudear cosas sin sentido.

-Calma, dragón.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo no te voy a amar? Después de tanto tiempo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque los labios del rubio la dejaron sin habla…

_Hola!!_

_Bueno aquí otro capítulo más… Espero que les haya gustado… Dejen muchos reviews )_

_Besitos,_

**Ro Malfoy**


	3. Pimienta

VICIO 17: **PIMIENTA**

Un apuesto Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en su oficina del Ministerio pensando una solución para ese dilema que lo mantenía ocupado desde que había entrado a su despacho. Estaba por lograrlo cuando abrieron la puerta del lugar.

-Drake, vamos… ya deja eso…-dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en un sillón.-Tienes que volver a tu casa, hoy es tu aniversario de bodas ¿lo recuerdas? Hermione no deja de repetirlo…_"14 años de felicidad junto al hombre que amo"_-agregó el moreno imitando la voz de la ex Gryffindor.

-Tienes razón, es que estoy a punto Harry…Sé que me falta una pista…Estoy obviando algo pero ya lo estoy por sacar...-repetía el rubio mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Nada de eso, compañero. Tú te levantas inmediatamente de esa silla. Te ordeno que vayas a tu casa y le prepares una rica cena a tu esposa.-le dijo el moreno seriamente

-Me rindo.-respondió Draco-Tomó la pila de hojas que tenía en su escritorio y se la entregó a Harry- Buena suerte.

Agarró su saco y se encaminó hacia su auto. Pasaría por uno de esos negocios _muggles _y compraría los elementos necesarios para cocinarle a su esposa una rica cena.

Llegó a su mansión y luego de poner unos hechizos que le avisarían cuando Hermione se encontraba cerca llamó a sus hijos.

-Saphira, Abraxas…-dijo fuertemente Draco.

Dos niños con el cabello color rubio con destellos plateados asomaron sus cabezas por las escaleras.

-Vengan aquí-les ordenó.

Una niña de unos 8 años de edad, con los ojos grises como la plata descendía seguida de su hermano menor, de 4 años que poseía los mismo ojos que su madre.

-Escuchen con atención. Hoy es el aniversario de papá y mamá. La abuela Cissy y el abuelo Lucius vendrán a buscarlos dentro de una hora y media e irán a pasar la noche allí.-dijo mientras miraba a sus pequeños a los ojos- Yo comenzaré a cocinar la cena, no quiero que hagan lío. ¿Entendido?-ambos niños asintieron- Bien, Saphira quiero que te vayas a bañar y a cambiar así estás lista para cuando lleguen los abuelos. Mientras tanto, Abraxas tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero sin meterte en problemas. Cuando termine de hacer lo básico de la receta te iré a buscar para bañarte, ¿Ok?

-Ok.-respondieron ambos chicos al unísono.

Luego de esta charla instructiva Draco se dirigió hacia la cocina y buscó en el libro de recetas hasta encontrar la que quería. Al fin abrió una página que decía: _"Arroz con Mariscos"._ Esa era su receta. Comenzó a enumerar…

-Pulpo…sí…Camarones…sí…Cebolla…sí…Sal…sí…**Pimienta**…no, a Herms le hace mal…Arroz…Arroz…-se hizo una pausa interminable. Había olvidado el arroz, el ingrediente principal. Que estúpido era.

Salió corriendo de la cocina aun con un delantal floreado de su esposa puesto sobre su túnica y como si estuviera volando subió rápidamente a su auto. Había olvidado una cosa más.

-Eddie-dijo a la nada. Un elfo domestico apareció de repente haciendo una reverencia.-Cuida a los niños voy a comprar y vuelvo enseguida. Si viene la señora NO la dejes entrar a la cocina.

Sin dejar a que este responda apretó el acelerador y fue en busca del arroz. Algunos _muggles _reían al verlo con el delantal, pero al no le importaba. Quería llegar lo antes posible a su casa. Buscó en la estantería y se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre cual arroz podría ser mejor. Siguiendo su instinto tomo una caja del más costoso. Al fin y al cabo lo barato siempre terminaba saliendo caro, y no quería errores esa noche.

Tan rápido como salió de su mansión llegó a esta. Descendió a toda prisa y volvió a la cocina para concentrarse nuevamente en la receta.

-Bien ya está todo…Ahora el paso cuatro dice que…-un Draco todo ensuciado se agachaba para poder leer mejor lo que el libro decía. Pensó que debía hacer una visita a San Mungo, pues su vista estaba fallando un poco.-…debo condimentar…Un poco de sal…-decía salando como si fuera un cheff-…y otro poco de **pimienta**-pero en el momento en que iba a echársela a la comida recordó una cita con Hermione en la que le decía al mozo. _"Podría ser sin __**pimienta**__, soy alérgica a ella" _– Justo a tiempo…-agregó dando un respiro…El siguiente paso decía que debía dejarlo reposar en la olla… Así que le colocó la tapa y fue en busca de su pequeño para ducharlo. Mientras Draco se encontraba en el baño con Abraxas una muy traviesa Saphira caminaba despacio y sin hacer ruido hacia la cocina.

-Veamos-dijo la pequeña leyendo la receta para luego probar la comida- ¡Ay!, pero que feo le salió…-añadió negando con la cabeza-Veamos en que puedo ayudar…- tomó la sal y echó bastante de ella dentro de la preparación. Con una cuchara probó el sabor…-Mmm…aún le falta algo…-susurró-¡Ya sé!-exclamó. Luego tomó la **pimienta **ycomenzó a condimentar el arroz. Degustó nuevamente y quedando satisfecha se retiro hacia su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Horas más tarde…**

-¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Pero que cena más romántica! …-no paraba de exclamar Hermione.

-¿Enserio te gusta Herms? La hice lo mejor que pude…-decía Draco fingiendo modestia…

-Pero si, dragón…Esto es perfecto…Como tú…-contesto con una sonrisa antes de darle un suave beso- Vamos a comer, ¡me muero de hambre!

Draco comenzó a servir los platos y luego llenó las copas de champagne.

-Por nosotros…-dijo el rubio levantando su copa.

-Por muchos años más de felicidad junto a ti, mi amor- agregó seductoramente Hermione.

Luego de brindar comenzaron a comer… Draco esperaba ansioso el halago de su esposa pues sabía que la comida estaba de maravillas. Pero algo andaba mal… Con cada bocado que Hermione se llevaba a la boca se iba poniendo más y más colorada… La castaña sentía que su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse y que le era muy difícil respirar. Reconocía ese estado pero no podía recordar cuando lo había padecido…Pasaron dos minutos hasta que…

-Dr-r-rac-c-co… l-l-e ha-s-s pue-s-s-st-t-o **pipipi-mien-t-t-ta**…**-**dijo Hermione con la lengua toda hichada por su reacción alérgica.

El rubio quedó atónito, el sabía que no le había puesto ese condimento al arroz, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Mientras Draco pensaba y pensaba, Hermione se iba poniendo peor, al punto de casi no tener aire en los pulmones.

-Ll-e-vava-m-m-me al hos-p-p-pital-l ta-ta-r-r-ra-d-do-dijo con dificultad.

Por fin Draco reaccionó, la tomó en brazos y ambos se desaparecieron.

**Al día siguiente…**

-Draco, Hermione, buenas tardes-decía Narcissa saludando a su hijo y a su nuera.- Veo que la han pasado bien anoche, tienen una cara de los mil demonios… ¿Cuántas horas han dormido?-preguntó guiñándoles un ojo

-Solo dos, madre. Tuvimos un pequeño percance… -dijo Draco fastidiado.

-Oh, mi amor… ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó su Cissy algo preocupada.

-Nada, solo que su hijo le puso a la comida "por accidente" un poco de **pimienta**-dijo Hermione completamente enojada.-Pero por supuesto, el señor no recordó que su esposa es alérgica a ese condimento.

-Hermione, ya te he dicho que yo no le he puesto **pimienta **a la comida.

-Esperen un momento-dijo Lucius desde un sillón no muy alejado- Usted, Hermione, acusa a mi hijo de haberle echado **pimienta **a la cena, y Draco dice que él no fue… Solo queda una solución… Lo hizo Saphira.-agregó en un murmullo.-Ella nos ha dicho que…

-No acuse a mi hija de errores que comete su hijo al ser un mal esposo…-interrumpió Hermione totalmente furiosa. A todo esto, Abraxas y Saphira ya escuchaban la conversación…

-Mami…-dijo suavemente la nena.

-Shh, Saphira, no es momento para hablar…-dijo tranquilamente Draco.

-Creo que será conveniente que baje su tonito, señora Malfoy. Se encuentra en mi casa y no es aceptable…

-Mami-interrumpió a su abuelo la hija de Draco

-…que se comporte así…

-MAMÁ-volvió a interrumpir pero no le llevaron el apunte.

-USTED NO TIENE DERECHO A DECIRME COMO ME TENGO QUE COMPORTAR O NO…SI SU HIJO…

-MAMÁ!!!-gritaron Abraxas y Saphira al mismo tiempo.

Hermione se calló. Miró a sus dos hijos que la miraban enojados.

-Puedes dejar de pelear con mi abuela y poder escucharme, ¡por amor a Merlín!-exclamó la mayor con los ojos destellantes de ira. Se parecía en exceso a su padre.

-Cuida tu vocabulario Saphira Rose Malfoy.

-BUENO ENTONCES ESCUCHAME! NO FUE MI PADRE EL QUE HA PUESTO LA **PIMIENTA **EN EL ARROZ. ¡FUI YO! ASIQUE AHORA DEJA DE GRITAR O SI NO HARÉ QUE TE ENCIERREN EN SAN MUNGO POR INCAPACIDAD.- gritó con todos sus pulmones.

Los adultos presentes la miraron con lo ojos desorbitados. Draco intervino.

-Saphira, estarás castigada hasta durante un mes sin poder salir a ningún lado, ni pedir nada por haberle echado pimienta a la comida…

-Pe-pe-pe-pero yo no lo hice apropósito…-interrumpió Saphira

-Me importa un rábano, y por interrumpir, tienes medio mes más.-agregó enojado.

-Y por tratar así a tu madre yo te castigaré dos meses y medio. Durante ese tiempo no vendrás a nuestra casa y no te regalaremos nada cuando vayamos a cenar los viernes…-dijo Lucius firmemente.

-Al diablo con todo-chilló y se fue a la chimenea donde tomó un poco de polvos flú y grito.- A la Mansión Malfoy-Granger.

-Que mal que han criado a sus hijos…-decía Narcissa negando con la cabeza…-Mira que chica más malcriada… Caprichosa como ella sola… Digna Malfoy…

-Ya solo cállate madre. Mis hijos están perfectamente criados. Ya larguémonos de aquí Hermione.-dijo agarrando a su hijo más pequeño y saliendo al patio para desaparecerse.

-Perdonen las molestias…-dijo Hermione ruborizada- Y los gritos…

Y así fue como terminó el decimocuarto aniversario de la familia Malfoy-Granger…

_¡Hola! Bueno aquí estoy con otro vicio más… Espero que les haya gustado! )_

_Creo que hasta ahora es el más largo de todos O…_

_Me despido…¡Dejen sus reviews eh! )_

_Besitos... Hasta la próxima!!_

**Ro Malfoy.**


	4. Licor

**Disclameir:**** Todos los personajes y lugares que se encuentran en esta viñeta fueron creados por la magnífica autor J.K Rowling… No los uso con ningún fin comercial solamente para divertirme, pasar el tiempo y entretener a los lectores.**

VICIO 14: **LICOR.**

**Torre de los Premio Anuales, s****ala común, Domingo, 16 hs.**

Hermione descendió de su cuarto con un dolor de cabeza totalmente insoportable. Apenas recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior… No entendía por qué las palabras: Malfoy, chocolate, **licor**, y descontrol resonaban constantemente en sus pensamientos. Se acostó en el sillón y miro su reloj. Eran las 16.03… Tenía una hora antes de que la merienda se sirviera, la utilizaría para pensar…

-Ordena tus pensamientos, Hermione… Recuerda…-dijo un tanto impaciente- Diablos, que borrachera me agarré…

-Tienes razón, Granger…-dijo con una sonrisa Malfoy mientras descendía por las escaleras.-Tuve que llevarte hasta tu pieza… No sé por qué me pedías desesperadamente un beso… No será que me deseas no..?

-El día que te desee a ti, Malfoy, Snape vendrá rogando a mis pies diciéndome que necesita de mi ayuda.-le contestó con los dientes apretados-Dime que ha pasado.

-Ah, no, Granger… Las órdenes no van conmigo… Debes ganártelo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Malfoy, dime…-pidió Hermione

-Esa no es la forma…-negaba con la cabeza el rubio.

**Torre de los Premio Anuales, sala**** común, Domingo, 16.45 hs.**

-Malfoy, vamos, no seas estúpido, cuéntame…-continuaba Hermione

-Ya he dicho, te lo debes ganar…- repitió Malfoy.

Hermione se levantó lentamente de su sillón, aun seguía un poco mareada. Avanzó hasta donde estaba Malfoy y comenzó a susurrarle en el oído. Era increíble lo que la desesperación la hacía hacer…

-Vamos, pequeño… Dime…-comenzó a hablarle. Mientras tanto Draco tenía una vista perfecta de los pechos de Hermione, ya que esta se encontraba con diminuto vestidito que usaba para dormir…- Se bueno, cuéntame que pasó…

Draco comenzaba a recordar…

°OoOo**FLASH♥BACK**oOoO°

Bajó a su sala común y se encontró con Hermione vestida con un pequeño pijama. Esa sería su noche… Pero necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Convocó una botella de **licor** de chocolate que había en su habitación., eso los haría entrar en calor.

Se acercó a Hermione y la encontró… ¿llorando? Se preocupó, no le gustaba verla así…

-Granger, ¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó tratando de no ser muy violento.

-Vete Malfoy, no estoy para bromas-le contesto con ferocidad- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la mano? Los estudiantes no pueden…-dijo sacándole la botella- ¡Qué más da!-exclamó antes de abrirla y beber un trago bastante grande.

-No Granger…Te hará mal…-dijo Draco, pero ya era tarde. Hermione se había tomado ella sola la mitad de la botella de **licor**.-Diablos…-exclamó furioso.

Los síntomas de la borrachera no tardaron en aparecer. A los cinco minutos Hermione ya cantaba el himno de Inglaterra a todo volumen. Diez minutos después, comenzó a lloriquear diciendo que Ron era un estúpido, que como se había fijado en él, que necesitaba un hombre maduro como lo era Draco. Al finalizar ese monólogo y de confirmar que deseaba a Draco con todo su ser comenzó a rogarle al rubio por un beso. Malfoy, totalmente tentado a hacerlo, decidió que no sería para nada justo calmar su deseo con una Hermione totalmente ebria, así que recurrió a todo su autocontrol para contenerse. Mientras el rubio analizaba todo esto, la Gryffindor se había levantado del sillón y se había puesto a cantar y bailar una canción de Britney Spears, lo que trajo como consecuencia que su pequeño pijama se saliera de los lugares en donde debía estar. Con todos los atributos de la castaña al aire libre, se le hizo más difícil a Draco el hecho de contenerse, pero cerrando sus ojos y murmurando un hechizo la ropa de Hermione quedó fija en su lugar.

-Ven, te llevaré a la cama…-dijo tratando de calmarla

-Ay pero que…hip…travieso eres…hip…-dijo Hermione tratando de ser sensual aunque en ese estado representaba la vulgaridad en persona.

-No me malinterpretes, Hermione…Debes descansar.-dijo serio el rubio

La subió a upa y comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero Hermione pesaba bastante y encima en el estado que se encontraba, pegando patadas y gritando como una loca, le dificultaba más la tarea a Draco. El Slytherin por tratar de que Hermione no se resbalara de sus brazos piso mal y calló al suelo con la castaña sobre él. La mirada de la Gryffindor se iluminó y como atraída por un imán se acercó a la boca de Malfoy, pero este inmediatamente le corrió la cara.

-¿Por qué…hip…me haces esto…hip?-decía al borde de las lágrimas Hermione- Ay, yo te… hip… deseo tanto… hip… y tu me rechazas… Si supieras porque… hip… el Weasley me dejó… hip…si lo supieras maldito bastardo… hip…-gritaba entre lágrimas. Comenzó a golpearle el pecho a Draco con todas sus fuerzas.

-Basta ya, Granger. Vete a dormir. Así no son las cosas. Cuando estés sobria hablamos. Pero no quiero besarte en ese estado… No… Quiero que recuerdes cada palabra y cada cosa que hicimos…-le dijo Draco negando con la cabeza.-Vamos…-agregó antes de levitarla en el aire con un hechizo.

Llegaron a la habitación de la castaña y Draco la acostó en la castaña…

-¿Mañana me… hip…darás el beso…no…hip?-preguntó dulcemente Hermione.

-Lo prometo, Herms. Mañana te daré el beso…Ahora descansa-le respondió con una sincera sonrisa. Se agachó y depósito un beso en su frente. Era increíble como la castaña lo hacía perder el control y sentirse el hombre con más suerte en el mundo al oír cada palabra de ella… Al confirmar que lo deseaba con locura… Mañana averiguaría que había ocurrido con el pobretón Weasley…

Y con esos pensamientos, Draco abandonó la habitación de la castaña para dirigirse a la suya.

**Torre de los Premio Anuales, s****ala común, Domingo, 17.05 hs.**

°OoOo**FIN♥FLASH♥BACK**oOoO°

No, no podía contarle todo lo que había ocurrido. Debía obviar partes, pero tenía que apurarse porque con Hermione de ese modo se volvería loco en solo dos segundos.

La castaña que se encontraba en estos momentos sentada sobre las piernas de Draco repitió…

-Me contarás, pequeño… ¿Si o no?-preguntó con un pucherito… Estaba disfrutando esa situación, ver como Draco se ponía nervioso…

-S-s-sí, te contaré…-tartamudeo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía un estúpido, uno de esos niños calenturientos de tercer año que ante el mínimo roce se ponían nerviosos… No lo podía creer…

-Muy bien… Así quiero que se comporte mi dragón…-ronroneo en su oído…Esto se estaba yendo de las manos, incluso para Hermione.

¿Mi dragón? Había escuchado bien o ya estaba imaginando…se preguntó Draco por unos segundos… Pero luego recordó que debían acabar con esa situación.

-Bien, pues….Es sencillo… Bajé de mi habitación con una botella de **licor **de chocolate que me habían pedido unos Slytherin…-debía obviar la parte en la que el llanto de ella le había afectado…- Me acerqué al sillón para comunicarte que el profesor Snape necesitaba verte-y era verdad solo que con todo ese ajetreo él se había olvidado de avisarle..-y tu estabas en un ataque de nervios…Dijiste algo de los alumnos y el alcohol y no recuerdo que más…y me sacaste la botella de la mano…y enseguidita no más, te tomaste la mitad del contenido tu sola…Comenzaste a decir que el pobretón era un estúpido…-obviaría también la parte del "necesito alguien maduro como tú" y demás declaraciones…-Que necesitabas cariño…Me pediste un beso… y yo como un caballero dije que no podía dártelo en ese estado… q-que si q-quería podía dártelo cuando estés sobria…- ups, ¿por qué dijo eso? Debía obviarlo.

-¿Enserio hiciste eso, dragón…?-preguntó Hermione con dulzura.

-S-si, luego te llevé a tu habitación y ahí te quedaste hasta hoy…-dijo Draco…Le sonaba estúpida la forma en que estaba reaccionando… ¿por qué no la burlaba, insultaba o humillaba? Tendría que pensar sobre eso más tarde…

-Ay, pero que lindo eres…-dijo en su oído Hermione… Se corrió y lo miró a los ojos. Podía observar el deseo en su mirada, y a la vez la desesperación… Estaba logrando que Malfoy pierda el control… ¿Lo dejaría así ahora que consiguió lo que quería? No… Ella también lo deseaba, que no lo demostrara es otra cosa… Esos ojos color plata la hipnotizaban… Podía darse cuenta que a medida que pasaban los segundos iban acortando más la distancia…

-Al carajo con todo…-dijeron sorprendentemente los dos a dúo.

Comenzaron a besarse con ferocidad demostrando cuanto se deseaban, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba los besos se dulcificaban. Draco se levantó del sillón con Hermione a upa y se dirigió hasta la habitación de ella. Una vez allí a dentro, los besos comenzaron a tomar otro rumbo…

**Torre de los Premio Anuales, habitación de Hermione, Domingo, 18 hs.**

TOC-TOC.

Sin respuesta…

TOC-TOC….

Nuevamente nadie responde…

TOC-TOC TOC-TOC

-Señorita Granger, abra la puerta o entraré a la fuerza-dijo Severus Snape.

Draco que en ese momento se encargaba de quitarle por completo la ropa a Hermione se quedó duro como la piedra. Hermione, reaccionó primero.

-Ehh…Espere profesor, me estoy cambiando….eh…ya salgo... -contestó la Gryffindor.

-Apúrese, la estoy esperando desde ayer a la noche. No ha salido en todo el día de su torre, no desayuno, no almorzó, no merendó…-respondió Snape.

-S-s-si ya salgo…

**Torre de los Premio Anuales, ****sala común, Domingo, 18:25 hs.**

-¿Qué ocurre, Profesor?- preguntó Hermione una vez que llego a la sala común...

-Señorita Granger, necesito su ayuda…-respondió Snape aunque el discurso seguía Hermione solo alcanzó a oír eso. Enseguida recordó.

°OoOo**FLASH♥BACK**oOoO°

-Tienes razón, Granger…-dijo con una sonrisa Malfoy mientras descendía por las escaleras.-Tuve que llevarte hasta tu pieza… No sé por qué me pedías desesperadamente un beso… No será que me deseas no..?

-El día que te desee a ti, Malfoy, Snape vendrá rogando a mis pies diciéndome que necesita de mi ayuda.-le contesto con los dientes apretados-Dime que ha pasado.

°OoOo**FIN♥FLASH♥BACK**oOoO°

Sonrió como una tonta. Snape la miraba sin entender su reacción.

-Vamos profesor-contestó Hermione y se giró hacía las escaleras, allí se encontraba Draco observando la situación. Le sonrió divertido a la Gryffindor y ella le guiñó un ojo. Todavía no había terminado con él. Draco pensó lo mismo, aún faltaba preguntarle porque el idiota de Weasley se atrevía a dejarla…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

_¡Hola! Bueno aqu__í otro vicio mas…Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios!!_

_Besos.._

**Ro Malfoy****☺**


	5. Miedo

**Disclameir: Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia perteneces a mi queridísima J.K, no los uso para obtener ninguna ganancia, solo para divertirme y entretener a los demás..**

VICIO 27: **MIEDO**

Sabía que hoy era una de esas noches. Ya el reloj había dado las doce y aun Draco no aparecía. Ella estaba dispuesta a esperarlo, aunque luego el **miedo** la haga arrepentirse y correr hacia su habitación. Debía contenerlo, sabía cuanto él aborrecía esas reuniones… Odiaba tener que seguir la órdenes de "un viejo estúpido bueno para nada" como él lo llamaba. Odiaba a su padre, por haberlo obligado a sumarse a las filas de Voldemort y odiaba el hecho de tener que hacer algo que él no quería y que era incapaz de hacerlo. Todo eso se lo había confesado una noche como esa…Había vuelto, lleno de ira, con un montón de palabras contenidas, con ganas de matar a su padre y a todo mortífago que se le cruzara…Había explotado de rabia y por primera vez en su vida, había llorado en los brazos de Hermione. Como un pequeño indefenso que necesitaba cuidado. Desde aquella noche, la castaña se prometió esperarlo siempre que él tenga que ir a algunos de esos lados. Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en un sillón junto al fuego en el lugar donde acordaban encontrarse. Era una especie de torre escondida en el castillo que solo ellos conocían. Al principio, cuando Draco la llevó allí la primera vez, tenía **miedo** de lo que podía ocurrir porque ella sabía muy bien que el era un mortífago, pero luego se tranquilizó… El reloj dio la 12.30 y por fin Draco cruzó la puerta. Estaba herido. Corrió hacia sus brazos.

-Mi amor, ¿qué ha ocurrido?-dijo Hermione sin poder contener las lágrimas

-S-s-solo u-un pequeño per-per-cance-dijo sin aliento- Podrías cu-cu-curarme, no quiero ir a la enfermería…

-Si, Draco, por supuesto que lo haré…-le respondió.

Una vez curado comenzó a hablar lentamente.

-Tenía **miedo** por ti, cariño-dijo Draco- Me han obligado a abrir mi mente al Señor Oscuro… Creo que he podido ocultar varias cosas… Pero no estás ha salvo aquí conmigo… Debes volver a tu torre… Y por unos días…-paró de hablar, le dolía lo que tenía que decir a continuación, pero debía hacerlo- y por unos días… debemos dejar de hablarnos y de vernos.

-No lo haré.-dijo rotundamente Hermione- Olvídate de esa opción. Tampoco regresaras a las mazmorras. Te quedarás aquí conmigo, yo te cuidaré. Nadie conoce este lugar… No tienes porque seguir yendo a esas reuniones estúpidas, ni porque ir a dormir con esas serpientes asquerosas que te traicionaran en cuanto puedan hacerlo…-dijo temerosa- Por último, pediremos ayuda a Dumbledore, él sabrá que hacer… Te liberaras por siempre de Voldemort… Y podríamos ser felices… ¿entiendes? Felices, sin ocultarnos, sin que nadie nos persiga-decía Hermione en un ataque de nerviosismo

-Entiendo que quieras ayudarme Hermione, pero no puedo. La vida de mi madre depende de mí… Y la tuya también… Sería el hombre más ingrato del mundo si genero la muerte de las mujeres que más amo…-dijo apenado- Estaré más concentrado y más tranquilo cada vez que vaya a una reunión sabiendo que tu estas tranquila en tu torre con tus amigos que se que darían su vida por la tuya…No puedo arriesgarte… Me da mucho **miedo **que nos descubran y que te hagan algo…-agrego con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No…dime que no…-decía Hermione llorando- dime que esto no se termina…mi amor…dime que es mentira…que estoy soñando…

-Lo lamento, Herms-le dijo Draco mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.-Te voy a pedir que no vuelvas más por aquí…Sería peligroso…No quiero que nada malo te pase. Pero te prometo, mi amor. Mírame a los ojos-ordenó al ver que esta se daba la vuelta para ocultar las lágrimas- Te prometo que cuando todo esto termine, te iré a buscar y ahí si que nadie nos separará… Te haré la mujer más feliz del universo…-acortó la distancia y le dio un suave y largo beso que expresaba todo el amor que sentía.-Te amo…-susurró antes de ponerse la capucha y escabullirse hacia las mazmorras

-Yo también te amo, mi amor-dijo Hermione cayéndose al suelo y llorando desconsoladamente

- - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -

_Holaa,,_

_Bueno como prometí, la otra viñeta… Acá si que no terminaron felices, ni comieron perdices ni nada…Pero bueno, uno tenía que ser dramático…Espero que les guste…_

**Ro Malfoy.**


	6. Celos

**Disclameir:**** Todos los personajes y lugares, excepto Paris Black y Michael Steven que son de mi autoría, fueron creados por la señora Rowling. No los usos para obtener ganancias, solo para divertirme.**

VICIO 7: **CELOS**

No podía ser posible, no… Se odiaba a si misma… ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que alguna vez llegaría a ocupar el puesto que en el que en estos momentos se encontraba Parkinson? La odiaba, la envidiaba, tenía rabia... Los** celos** le carcomían todo su interior. Tenía ganas de empujarla contra una pared… Arrancarle todos los pelos esos asquerosos y grasosos que tenía, sacarle los ojos y las tripas para afuera… No…Cálmate Hermione, no puedes estar pensando eso…Pero piensa, ¿qué pensabas cuando decidiste que ser la "segunda" de Draco Malfoy sería beneficioso? ¿Creías que la iba a dejar a Parkinson? Já. Que idiota que eres Hermione… Si sabes que Malfoy es el típico mujeriego que anda con todas… Y por más que te trate bien y confíe en vos, solo eres una conquista… ¿Cuántas veces ya le has dicho que lo quieres y él nunca a respondido nada? ¿Qué clase de idiota eres? Aghhh, los** celos** la estaban matando… Se había jurado y re-contra jurado que no lo vería mas… Pero él la buscó… No se pudo contener… Aún tenía impresa en sus pupilas las imágenes de aquella tarde… No lo podía olvidar… Y sabía que tardaría en hacerlo… Se estaba enamorando, lo presentía… Caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación… Debía buscar una solución, esto se estaba yendo de sus manos… No podía salir lastimada… Era inútil, intentara lo que intentara el no la dejaría a la Parkinson… Aunque esa tarde había confirmado sus sospechas, se estaba cansando de la Slytherin… Pero nada era seguro y tenía miedo… Miedo y muchos** celos**… Trataba de no discutir con él a causa de ellos, pero no podía… Siempre en algún momento tenía que tocar el tema de su novia… Y de su ex, porque sabía que aún el Slytherin no se había olvidado de Paris Black… Aghh… Otra que odiaba aunque no la conocía… Malfoy la hacia sacar lo peor de si misma… La endiablaba… Pero eso le gustaba… Y ahora estaba ella, caminando de un lado al otro… Llena de rabia… Aun las palabras del rubio resonaban en su cabeza: "De ahora en adelante debemos tener más cuidado, Pansy regresará al colegio y se nos complicará…" Claro, era como ella lo había pensado… Malfoy tenía un equipo de fútbol, "sale una, entra la otra" Aghhh, hoy se lo había dicho… Pero el simplemente no respondió… No entendía los juegos _muggles_… Se sentía la mujer con más suerte y a la vez más desdichada del mundo… Odiaba esos **celos** y odiaba a Draco Malfoy…

TOC-TOC

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Hermione bruscamente

-Soy Ginny, ven vamos a comer…-dijo dulcemente la pelirroja

-Vamos-respondió saliendo de la habitación.

Llegaron al comedor y como siempre la castaña lo buscó con la mirada… No lo encontró, observó su reloj… Era muy temprano para que Draco bajara a cenar… Las horas pasaban y el blondo no llegaba… ¿Qué ocurría?... Por un lado mejor, comenzaría la etapa : "olvidarse a Draco". Miró hacia su derecha y vio un Harry muy sonriente.

-Hey, ¿qué ocurre Harry? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?-pregunto animada

-¿No te has enterado aun?-preguntó Harry incrédulo

-Han internado al estúpido de Malfoy… Lo han operado… Me hubiera gustado verle la cara de miedo a ese bastardo…-dijo Ron riendo a carcajadas.

Hermione palideció de repente… El miedo suplantó a los **celos**… La preocupación calmo la rabia… No sabía que hacer… Se levantó de su asiento sin contestar y comenzó a correr hacia la enfermería… Entró. No había nadie. Desesperada se dirigió a las mazmorras pero… ¿cómo entraría? Todo mal, todo mal, pensaba Hermione. Decidió que mejor dejaría su encuentro para el otro día… Se estaba retirando cuando un niño pequeño le habló.

-¿Buscas a Malfoy?-pregunto el Slytherin. Lo reconocía, su nombre era Michael Steven, era de segundo año

-Eh…ehh… Eso no es de tu incumbencia…-le respondió secamente

-Me dijo que vendrías a buscarlo… Me dejo un mensaje… Dijo que…no lo recuerdo, quizás con un chocolate…-dijo el niño tratando de hacerse el vivo

-Soy prefecta, no lo olvides, hablaré con el jefe de tu…

-Bueno, basta de cháchara… Malfoy dijo que te diga que estaba dolorido, recostado y que cuando se sintiera mejor te hablaría…-interrumpió el Slytherin

-Gracias-dijo simplemente la Gryffindor revoleándole una barra de chocolate. Igual no estaba conforme… Se encontraba muy nerviosa… Regresaría a su habitación e intentaría dormir… Al día siguiente hablarían… Se había dado cuenta de algo, los** celos** eran secundarios, no debía de hacerle caso… Ahora se recostaría y relajaría por suerte el dolor que había sentido en su pecho al enterarse la noticia había disminuido… Estaba confirmado, lo quería…y demasiado

- - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- -

_Otro cap, uno bastante especial para mi… Espero que sea de su agrado…__ Dejen sus comentarios…_

_Besos…_

**Ro Malfoy.**


	7. Inicio

**Disclameir:**** Todos los lugares y/o personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling… No los uso para sacar provecho de nada si no para divertirme.**

VICIO 1: **INCIO**

Hermione se encontraba nerviosa y sus padres podían notarlo. Era el **inicio** de una nueva vida para ella. Con tan solo 11 años sufriría un cambio radical en su modo de vivir. Debía alejarse de sus padres por varios meses para poder comenzar sus estudios en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Porque según lo dicho en la carta y lo que el señor ese Albus Dumbledore le había contado en su visita ella era una bruja. Pero no una de esas malas que aparecían en los cuentos de hadas que sus padres le contaban, no. Ella era buena e iría allí para ser una extraordinaria hechicera. Pero igualmente sentía miedo… ¿Qué ocurriría si todo aquello era una mentira? Esa pregunta venía dando vueltas en su interior hace varios días…

-Hermione, cariño. Apúrate, se hace tarde…-gritó la madre de la joven desde el primer piso. La niña hizo caso, pero aun seguía con miedo. Hoy era el **inicio** de las clases. Como la carta decía tenía que ir a la Estación King's Cross el 1ero de Septiembre a las 11 de la mañana. Y hoy, ¡era ese día! Ansiosa tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pero había un problema... Al llegar a la estación comenzó a buscar desesperada el anden que diga 9 ¾… ¡Pero allí no había ninguno! Estaba entre el anden 9 y el 10… Mirando con tristeza la carta. ¡Le habían mentido! Levantó la vista y vio a sus padres apenados. El reloj marcaba las once menos diez. De repente, como si fuera una señal una familia se acercaba discutiendo hacia el lugar que se encontraba Hermione. Adelante iba un joven rubio, peinado a la gomina y que caminaba con paso arrogante. Tenía puesta una túnica similar a la que ella le había visto a Albus Dumbledore. Atrás de él venían sus padres. Ambos eran rubios, con ojos grises y con la misma expresión de asco en el rostro. El pequeño la miró y se concentró en ella, la hizo ruborizar. El joven Draco Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarla caminó con rapidez hacia la barrera que se encontraba entre los andenes 9 y 10.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Hermione pensando que este se golpearía. Pero para su sorpresa, el joven rubio desapareció tras la barrera. Ahora sabía que debía hacer para llegar al andén 9 ¾. Miró a sus padres.

-Bueno, creo que aquí nos despedimos…- susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hasta luego, princesa. Cuídate mucho-dijo su padre dándole un abrazo. Se giró para saludar a su madre.

-Y escríbenos de vez en cuando…-le dijo a su hija.

Al finalizar el saludo, cerró los ojos y corrió hacia la barrera. Al abrirlos todo había cambiado. Pudo observar un gran tren escarlata con un cartel que decía Expreso de Hogwarts. Sonrío. Nadie le había mentido. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos subió al tren. No había ningún compartimiento libre, así que entró en el que se encontraba el joven rubio que la había ayudado indirectamente a entrar al mundo mágico. Abrió la puerta, él solo se limito a mirarla. Enseguida corrió la vista a la ventana. Hermione se sentó en frente de él…

-Hola…Hermione Granger-dijo extendiéndole la mano y presentándose.

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.-respondió simplemente este sin tomar la mano de la joven. Hermione apenada la apoyo sobre su regazo.

-¿Tu primer año?-preguntó el rubio

-Si, si. ¿El tuyo también, verdad?-dijo ella

-Exactamente.-dijo esta vez mirándola a los ojos. Era linda, pensó.-¿Ya sabes en que casa estarás?

-¿Cómo en que casa?-preguntó ella

-Claro. Puedes estar en Hufflepuff donde van la mayoría de sangre sucias. Se dice que son "justos y leales". Esta también Ravenclaw donde van todos los ratones de biblioteca. Gryffindor, que son la peste del colegio. Algunos dicen que son leales y corajudos pero para mi son un par de ratas apestosas. Y por último, la mejor casa, Slytherin, allí van los de linaje puro y los que realmente son astutos. Yo quiero entrar en esta última.-explicó Draco Malfoy.

-Pues… yo no sé que voy a elegir…-dijo algo confundida

-¡Pero si tu no eliges! El sombrero seleccionador dice donde irás… Espero que caigas en Slytherin, me caes bien…-dijo divertido Malfoy.

-Ah, lo siento. No sabía.-antes de que Hermione pudiera proseguir entro un chico robusto un poco agitado y con una rana en la mano.

-Nevielle Longbottom. ¿Puedo?-preguntó señalando los asientos libres.

-Por supuesto.-respondió Hermione. En cuanto el joven se sentó la rana se le escapó de las manos.

-Trevor, vuelve acá. Otra vez no…-chillo- ¿Me ayudarían a buscarla?-preguntó.

-Claro, yo te acompaño.-dijo con una sonrisa Hermione.-Adiós, Draco Malfoy. Gracias pro compartir tu sabiduría conmigo y por ayudarme indirectamente a llegar al anden 9 ¾.

Con en ese saludo, Hermione salió del compartimiento. Muy en el fondo, ambos sabían que ese seria el **inicio** de una nueva relación.

_Holas!!_

_Aquí estoy nuevamente… Bueno quiero pedir perdón de antemano si es que a alguien le ofendió la descripción que hizo Draco sobre las casas… Solamente traté de explicarlo de la forma en que Malfoy lo haría… Disculpas pedidas…_

_Espero que les guste…_

_Dejen sus comentarios…_

_Besitos…_

**Ro Malfoy.**


	8. Espinas

**Disclameir:**** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora J.K Rowling.. No los uso para ganar dinero si no para divertirme..**

VICIO 12 :**ESPINAS**

Recordaba lo que esa rosa significaba… Habían pasado 10 años desde el momento que él se la había entregado… No era un rosa cualquiera… Él se lo había explicado, estaba encantada. La flor perduraría hasta el momento en que su amor se acabará por completo.

°OoOo**FLASH♥BACK**oOoO°

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación ordenando su baúl, era el último día de clases de su sexto año. Sintió un ruido en la ventana y volteo a mirar. Allí estaba Draco, montado en su escoba pidiéndole que la abra antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera mirar para arriba. Hermione obedeció.

-¡¿Estas loco?!-preguntó desconcertada- Te pueden encontrar aquí y sabes que lío se arma.

-Tranquila, nadie nos molestará.-le dijo con una sonrisa Draco Malfoy- Ven quiero enseñarte algo.

Se acercaron hacia la cama de ella y allí se sentaron. El rubio sacó de un pañuelo una hermosa rosa negra con gotitas de rocío sobre sus pétalos.

-Toma-dijo Draco entregándosela-Ten cuidado, es una rosa especial. No es como cualquiera.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.-Yo la veo igual a todas.

-Está encantada. El día en que caiga su último pétalo, nuestro amor habrá terminado para siempre. Así mismo, siempre que me necesites, solo basta pinchar tu dedo con una de las **espinas**, me comunicaré contigo en el instante.

°OoOo**FIN♥FLASH♥BACK**oOoO°

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, lo extrañaba. Añoraba esas tardes que pasaban juntos, en las que esperaban ver el amanecer abrazados bajo la luz de la luna. Extrañaba su cuerpo, su dulzura… Lo extrañaba por completo.

Se había enterado que el estaba saliendo con alguien, probablemente llegaran a casarse, además de los rumores, lo había confirmado gracias a la rosa, que día tras día se iba quedando sin pétalos. Pero, como se lo había dicho Luna, la culpable era ella. Hermione sola había decidido casarse con Ron Weasley, ¿por qué? Aun no lo sabía, solamente sabía que amaba a ese rubio como el primer día en que lo había visto. Sumida en sus pensamientos agarró la rosa con fuerza presionándola contra su pecho olvidándose de las **espinas**. Lloraba desconsoladamente, se lamentaba como día tras día lo había hecho, haberse casado con Weasley… Se sentía totalmente infeliz… La sangre chorreaba de sus manos por culpa de las cientas de **espinas** que se clavaron en su mano.

A unos kilómetros de distancia de allí, Draco podía sentir como si fuera propio el dolor de Hermione. Al principio había observado sus manos incrédulo al sentir un dolor punzante. Luego de unos momentos de debate mental para ver si estaba loco o que pasaba, recordó la rosa. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Hermione había tocado las **espinas**, señal que lo necesitaba. ¿Qué debía hacer? Seguramente el pobretón la estaba ayudando. No, eso era imposible, si no, Hermione no estaría con la rosa en sus manos… Aun la conservaba…pensó Draco con una sonrisa. Otra vez sintió dolor en sus dedos, uno más profundo. La vista se le llenó de lágrimas y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos ya no estaba más en su oficina, si no que estaba parado frente a la cama matrimonial de Hermione Granger. La miró como siempre lo hizo. Observó su remera blanca manchada de rojo por la sangre que las heridas emanaban. Su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza. En su pecho aun seguía la rosa. A Draco le costaba comprender que ocurría.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó suavemente. La joven parecía no reaccionar, al decir verdad ella pensaba que todo era producto de su imaginación.-Hermione, cariño-dijo Draco ya cerca de ella y tratando de quitarle la rosa para que sus **espinas** no continúen lastimándola. La castaña abrió los ojos. No lo podía creer.

-¿Dra…Dra-co?-preguntó incrédula.

-Ese es mi nombre-respondió con una sonrisa- Ven, dame tu mano así curo las heridas…-Hermione estiró sus brazos anonadada. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Eres tú o estoy soñando?-pregunto haciendo un esfuerzo mental para saber si estaba lúcida o no- ¿Entre en un tipo de trance y por eso te estoy imaginando no?

Draco rió dulcemente.

-No, pequeña, ningún trance, ni sueño, ni nada. La realidad.-dijo acariciando su mejilla

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-preguntó la castaña.

Draco abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. A decir verdad, no lo sabía.

-No sé como lo hice, pero lo importante que estoy aquí.-dijo sonriendo-¿Por qué lloras princesa?

-Porque te extraña, Draco… Lo mal que hice… Yo…sé que no me vas a perdonar, que estas comprometido pero solo quería que sepas que te amo como el primer día…-le dijo Hermione entre sollozos.

-Yo no estoy comprometido Hermione…-dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado

-¿Y ese anillo?-preguntó la castaña.

-¿Cuál? ¿Este?-dijo señalando uno que tenía puesto- Pues ya no esta más-agregó con una sonrisa luego de habérselo sacado y revoleadolo por la ventana.-Te amo Hermione, como nunca antes había amado a nadie. Te amo tanto y mas que a mi vida. Por ti daría todo, bajaría las estrellas, me enfrentaría a una Mantícora y a todo el mundo mágico entero… No me importa nada… Solo quiero que estés conmigo, que cada noche seas mía, duermas a mi lado y digas que me ames y despertar y que estés a mi lado… Solo eso pido…Concédemelo mi amor, por favor…

-Vámonos de aquí…-dijo Hermione luego de besarlo desesperadamente. Con un movimiento de varita empacó las cosas más importantes, incluyendo la rosa y ambos desaparecieron hacia la mansión de Draco.

Una vez allí, decidieron que sería mejor desaparecer por un tiempo, para no generar problemas a sus antiguos compañeros. Viajaron hacia Francia y allí pudieron reafirmar su amor. Todo gracias a aquella rosa con **espinas**. Que era similar al amor que ambos se tenían. Dulce, lindo, suave, tierno y alegre como lo representaba la flor pero, con aquellos toquecitos de dolor que son las **espinas** que le dan al verdadero amor un significado. Porque el amor va de la mano del dolor y sin ninguno de los dos podemos vivir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola!!_

_Bueno aquí otro vicio, que me pareció muy dulce.. )_

_Espero que les guste… Dejen sus reviews…_

_Besos…_

**Ro Malfoy.**


End file.
